


there's a crater between us and them

by whatweowetoeachother



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Ghostbur, Light Angst, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Regret, a bit - Freeform, i just heard "amnesiac ghostbur" and went with it, i love him so much, i need the validation, idk i hope its sad and that i actually make someone cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatweowetoeachother/pseuds/whatweowetoeachother
Summary: Tubbo is standing at the hastily-crafted podium, giving a speech, while the rest of them sit in the newly-cleared area at the edges of the crater. Niki is crying. Phil is hugging Tommy, and for once the boy isn’t pulling away. There is a small tombstone in front of them. For a second, Techno wishes with everything he is that he could be there with them. He hadn’t been invited, had promised himself that he would never come back here, until he’d heard about the funeral.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 186





	there's a crater between us and them

Techno doesn’t know what he’s doing here. He knows none of them want him here. Except maybe Phil. Then again, his father hadn’t exactly seen what he’s become, at the end, only the aftermath, and by then he’d already been mourning one son. 

That’s what they’re doing today. 

Tubbo is standing at the hastily-crafted podium, giving a speech, while the rest of them sit in the newly-cleared area at the edges of the crater. Niki is crying. Phil is hugging Tommy, and for once the boy isn’t pulling away. There is a small tombstone in front of them. For a second, Techno wishes with everything he is that he could be there with them. He hadn’t been invited, had promised himself that he would never come back here, until he’d heard about the funeral. 

Now, he stands at the opposite end of the crater, far enough for none of them to see him in the dark. He can see them well enough from over here, torchlit faces and chairs, 

Even if, near the end, they’d both been more bent on blood than family, Wilbur has always been his brother.

“Let us remember,” Tubbo says, voice cracking. “The life of a wonderful man— Wilbur Soot.”

Techno wants to know why Tubbo is the one giving a speech, instead of Phil, or Tommy, or even Wil’s fox-son.

“And- while he had his faults—” The massive crater, yeah. “—at some point, we all loved him. 

Some of us still do.” 

Slowly, Techno lowers himself to the floor. He sits, swings his legs over the edge of the crater. There are pieces of gravel that cut into his legs and the palms of his hands, but it’s alright. He is going to be here for a while. He tunes Tubbo out, wonders what he would have said if he’d been allowed to give a speech. 

“Wilbur,” he tries out, speaking to the cold air. He can hold a one-man funeral, a crater away from the other one. “You were a prick.”

He pauses. So many things to say. How does he say them? He’s never been good at words.

“Hey Techno!” 

A man in a yellow sweater coalesces in front of him. He floats down to sit beside Techno. “I haven’t seen you in so long— when did you get so big?”

Techno stares. The face before him is impossibly familiar. It is smiling. 

“Wilbur?”

“Hi!” Wilbur smiles cheerfully. “Where are we, by the way? Why are you sitting beside a crater?”

“You’re here. You’re alive.”

“Oh, no, I think I’m dead. I’m a ghost now!”

That explained the gray skin, at least. Techno stays silent, simply staring at Wilbur. He’s still smiling. Techno hasn’t seen him smile like that since- since SMP Earth. The Wilbur before him is too happy, and too sad, with his yellow sweater and broken voice. The Wilbur he’d been before he went to war. 

Wilbur squints. “Is that a funeral?”

He nods.

“Who’s it for?”

“You.” His voice is the smallest bit hoarse.

“Oh! That’s nice.” He kicks his legs outwards, swinging them.

“It is.” 

“I thought they hated me. I tried going near one of them but they just went really pale and wouldn’t speak to me so I left.”

Suddenly, Techno gets a horrifying thought. “Wilbur, how much do you remember?”

He hums. “Not much. I remember L’Manberg. Sparring with you when we were kids, becoming President. Niki.” Wilbur smirks. “Bullying Tommy.”

Techno grins back. In sync, they say: “He’s a child.”

Wilbur collapses into giggles beside him. Techno is starting to feel lighter than he’s felt since he came to this world.

Still, the revelation that Wilbur remembers so little is something to wrap his head around. They sit together in silence, watching Tubbo step off the podium, and Phil stepping on. Techno spies Tommy and Fundy starting to cry, now. Jesus Christ, does Wilbur even remember Fundy? He wants to ask, but-

“Hey, Techno?” Wilbur cuts through his train of thought. His voice is small, slightly hesitant. “Why do I remember Phil killing me?”

Techno freezes. He’d assumed Wilbur had died in the explosion, hadn’t stayed to watch the aftermath. He’d only heard a confirmation of Wilbur’s death afterwards, even. Phil had killed Wilbur.

“I must’ve done something really bad for him to do that.” Wilbur says, more to himself. “Do you think he’s still mad at me, even though he’s at the funeral?”

He shakes his head. 

Wilbur brightens immediately. “That’s good, then.”

Wilbur jump-floats down towards the center of the crater, starts kicking the smaller rocks around. They skitter, clattering against the floor and causing a layer of dust to rise.

“Hey,” he calls from inside the crater. “If this is my funeral, why aren’t you there with the rest of them?”

Techno is getting a whiplash at how fast Wilbur is jumping between topics. He’s getting a whiplash that Wilbur is here at all. “They hate me.”

He still has no regrets, except maybe how Tommy had looked that day, and how he’d seen Phil stood at the blown-up entrance to Wilbur’s button room, watching his other son destroying the rest of everything. They had to hate him. He regrets that.

“I may have helped in making the crater over here.” 

It’s better if Wilbur doesn’t really know what happened, right? If he doesn’t remember, it would be best not to remind him. He isn’t sure he wants him to relapse into what he had become, near the end. Techno thinks he regrets helping to push Wilbur that far into insanity, too. 

“Oh.” Wilbur says, softer. “I’ll stay here with you, then.”

Techno feels a small smile curve itself onto his lips. “Thank you.”

They sit side-by-side, swinging their legs above the giant mess of the crater they’d caused, watching everyone else mourn the ghost sitting beside Techno.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly idk how people can write 
> 
> criticisms are welcome!


End file.
